


Yearbook

by saythesangster



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, mingyu is a coward, possible wonhui, wonwoo confesses in a dumb way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythesangster/pseuds/saythesangster
Summary: In which Wonwoo confesses to a now lonely Mingyu in a less than convenient way





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhhhh this is probably cheesy as fuckkkkkk  
> Keeping it short for my prologue  
> this is cross-posted from my Wattpad acc @17jisoohong  
> it was posted there WAYYYY earlier

"Mingyu,  
I'm going to assume that we haven't spoken in a while or that for some unexpected reason you were thinking about me, (stupid i know) and that's how you came across this note. I mean why else would you be looking through your yearbook?  
I don't know what the point of writing this to you is, but I've got to let this out somehow.  
Kim Mingyu, I love you.  
From the moment we entered high school, there was something I loved about you, something that made me wish you felt something for me. And the reason I'm telling you this now is because, as we get ready to part ways as friends, you to fulfill your dreams and me to fulfill mine, is that truthfully I'm scared. Scared that you'll forget me. And at least this way, me telling you this, even if you're disgusted, you'll have some reason to remember me. The guy who loves his straight best friend.  
So there, I said it.  
I Jeon Wonwoo, love you Kim Mingyu."

Those were the words Kim Mingyu read as he sat in his one room apartment, breathing in his loneliness. Bottle of soju in hand, tears involuntarily petruding from the creases of his eyes and silent sobs cascading from his lips.


End file.
